


Hátíð Papa (Elliott's Feast)

by skerryB



Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast fic, Domestic Bliss, Food mention, Other, Papa Elliott is best Elliott, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: A stack of pancakes took up the majority of the tray, with a little filled with a sweet amber syrup. A neat pile of blue, black and red berries sat atop the stack. Its the image of a perfect birthday feast in bed.It's Elliott's Birthday, and his children don't let him forget it.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Chronicles of Evie, Astrid and Manta Rae Witt [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hátíð Papa (Elliott's Feast)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the absolute GOAT julian for editing this.
> 
> If you're new here, PLEASE go back and read the other parts of this series.
> 
> Also yes Sorry I disappeared for two weeks I was dealing with some /stuff/

His morning starts with a warm kiss and a gentle voice muffled by the skin of his own neck, coming from the sleeping, well, previously sleeping, form tucked against him.

"Get ready, they're coming."

It's barely a whisper, and it's drowned out by the sound of heavy footfalls, rapidly approaching the room.

He gets one single breath of a moment to blink his eyes before the door is swung open. The silence is immediately sliced by the high pitched cries as he feels, one after the other, two bodies leap onto the bed and knock the breath out of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA!!"

It's Rae that gets the first morning hug, with a full sprint into a leap that lands them squarely between Elliott and Bloodhound. 

Astrid is next, throwing her arms around Elliott's midsection and squeezing. Elliott can tell she's giving him all the strength her nine year old arms can manage, and the warmth that realisation sends through him is enough to outweigh the pain the tight grip would cause him. 

Then they both pull away, taking the warm blankets with them and allowing Evie to place a wooden tray on his lap.

It was Evie that started the breakfast in bed tradition for the parents. Bloodhound recalls being woken up before the sun by the then six year old, covered in flour, asking for help to make pancakes "good enough for Papa."

The desperation in her voice was enough to pull them from the warm sheets, knowing that Elliott would do the same a few months later for their birthday.

Which he did. 

Now though, Evie was old enough, tall enough, and had two eager helpers, which meant that Bloodhound was able to enjoy their morning moments for just a little while longer.

it also meant that Elliott was presented with a grander feast. A stack of pancakes took up the majority of the tray, with a little jug Astrid had found at the thrift store filled with a sweet amber syrup. A neat pile of blue, black and red berries sat atop the stack, the light stains on Rae's fingers revealing them the artist of that particular masterpiece.

A familiar mug is placed on the table to his right, the almost black liquid radiating a soft swirl of steam that dispersed against the morning air. He reaches to take a sip, feeling three sets of eyes watching him as he does. 

It’s warm when it hits his tongue, and the bitterness is there, but there's a strong sweetness that is slightly too much for him. He swirls it in his mouth, before swallowing, looking down at the mug, and back up to his three children.

"Two spoons of sugar?"

Astrid nods, her twin braids from the night before shifting wildly as she does.

"It's perfect," He says, taking another sip. In reality, he’d normally do one, but Astrid didn't need to know that. Besides, as her whole face lights up when he speaks, it was perfect.

He's handed some cutlery from one of the kids and glances towards Bloodhound, who has a second tray on their lap. This one contains an even taller stack, which, he realises, is for the kids to steal from, judging by the plates next to it. 

He's halfway into his second pancake when he notices Astrid nudging Rae's side with her elbow. He catches Rae's expression, deep in thought as though they want to ask a question their six year old mind is struggling to piece together. He waits, watches the dots connect, and takes a sip of his coffee as he waits for them to speak

"Papa..?" 

"Yes, Manta Rae?"

"Since it's your birthday, do we have to go to school, or can we stay home and celebrate?"

Elliott barely manages to swallow his coffee before he lets out a dry laugh, shaking his head.

"Kiddo.. watching you three get an education is the greatest gift you could give me.”

At this, all three Witt Children groan, and he swears he can hear the low grumble of "I told you he'd say no" that sounds a lot like Evie's voice. A quick glance to her reveals an almost smug expression, a sharp contrast to the matching pouts that adorn her siblings' faces.

"Can we at least do birthday cake for dinner?"

Elliott looks towards Bloodhound, who is sipping from their own mug and watching their family.

"We can do birthday cake _after_ dinner, my little trúður," They reply, mouth curling on one side in a smirk. Elliott watches the corner of their mouth as it moves, focusing on the way the lines of their skin intersect a faded scar that crosses their cheek and trails across their nose, where it meets another scar that curves around their eye, which has strands of greying hair fall on top of it. 

He's struck, in that one moment, by how beautiful they are, how time has been so kind to them, how he is privileged to watch them grow old with him at their side.

He doesn't realise he's leaned in for a kiss until he feels the warmth of their mouth against his own, followed shortly by the sound of exaggerated groaning from his children.

"It's my birthday," he announces, "I can do whatever I want, and right now, I want to kiss my spouse while you three-" he pauses, narrowing his eyes to look at the children, "-Get ready for school"

And with that, he turns to plant another kiss on Bloodhound's mouth, as he hears three sets of footsteps retreat out the room into their bedrooms. 

"Happy Birthday, Ástin Mín."

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to apologise to han and kit for pretending to send them the link to this fic but really sending them a a meme instead i love you both pls forgive me.
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter @skezzab, or on tumblr @lightupthisuniverse


End file.
